Hello, Blue
by BuckT.Alice911
Summary: A pov of Gnomeo during Hello, Hello. Nothing but fluff! You know you want this!


I really liked Sir Elton John's movie but I hate gnomes. Love will not be spurred to what it loathes.

Nothing Belongs to me but slight ideas.

"I wish I could stay but, gotta fly." Gave the filthy Reds a little wink, then zoom!

Swiftly flying on our nations dominantly Blue flag, away from a mission completed. Benny's reckless might have been thrown us off for a moment but that actually made it more fun. Thinking of how clumsy and incompetent Reds are, namely Tyblat, made me grin. They were almost too easy to beat; the look of shock on their dog-ugly faces-

BLOW

The Red's human's shorts had given out on one side and sent me dropping fast!

Ok, not grand, but HA! Grabbed a branch in time, so yeah, this is under control.

SNAP!

Ok, Final thoughts- May the Wisteria never wither and all Reds crumble, amen.

SMOOF! Into pile of leaves; not smashed….good.

I jumped out of leaves, because there are too many imminent deaths tonight to stay comfortable. Looking around, I saw only dark trees. They were wild and spooky. I'm sure I'm in the garden across my own, perfectly close to return. There was a little twig on my arm, I brushed it off but couldn't brush the eeriness of this yard. It was unnatural how it felt; an uneasy feeling in the back of my head that there was something off about this yard.

Ridiculous, I should just find a suitable crack in the fence or find a branch that connects to- FLASH- wtf?

There was a fast shadow covering the moon for a moment, odd. I looked towards the wall and there was a little rushing Shadow…Beyond bizarre.

I pulled myself onto the stone in front of me. This was interesting, but I was not close enough and large leaves were blocking my veiw. The blur was fast. The grass is too long; it made it difficult to see the little enigma.

That shouldn't be here, a mysterious little fey shouldn't be in a peacefully dull neighborhood like this.

The dark little figure did marvelous flip and landed with perfect grace.

While still, I saw it was all in black- the long point of the head meant it was a gnome. The beautiful curves of its body said it to be a woman. A celestial fascinating woman with the agility of a ninja; my mouth was a little dry, I realized my jaw dropped.

Against the moon, the figure was stunning, but that lasted only a few seconds because she was on the move again. She has an essence around her that made following her in the night easier. Like she was glowing in the dark, my eyes couldn't stray away.

She had great speed; I didn't think any ceramic creature could be so swift.

What separated us was a greenhouse- a broken hurt place unwanted by anyone. What I wanted was it to be torn down and not separate me from the mysterious woman. My options were climbing the greenhouse or going around it to be on the same side of the gninja. The gninja was not in my view, unacceptable so I moved closer to the glass building only to see she had gotten onto the roof somehow.

Only way now was up, so that's the way I climbed. I don't know how I got up; all I saw was the tiny hands and nudging of the woman to the tippy top of the roof. The whole roof was cracked with vines and sludge, the only redeeming feature was a white orchid at the center. It was the second prettiest unexpected thing to see on this night.

I couldn't see the woman's face, just the black hourglass shape of her body, but a sort of white circle on the pointed head which I assumed was her face.

What would a single flower matter to such a creature? Even for a gnome, this kind of energy given to a flower was a bit extreme. Was this just an every night errand, if so what was for fun?

All perfectly rational questions I would ask her when we were close enough. I saw her reach for the orchid, so I reached too to get her attention.

We grabbed the flower at the same moment, and all my silly questions vanished.

Everything vanished- every worry, concern or thought I had left my mind. The only thing I comprehended was how mind-bendingly perfect the gninja's face was.

The opening of her black suite showed the most wonderful face I could not imagine. Huge green eyes that pierced through my center with a very disturbingly powerful strength- it was the most freeing experience I'd ever had.

In those eyes everything in the world was at peace- nothing could ever be troubled or wrong or ugly when something so good existed. It outweighed all ugliness I knew now could not tarnish. Or if it was as good as I thought, then everywhere else must be on fire, burning red and suffering massively just to create enough equilibrium for this angel to come to such an undeserving world.

What made me feel so warm was those eyes shone with just as much glee and understanding as I had of how wonderful life was now that she was in the world with me.

All was right in the universe, then the beautiful pupils of the gninja grew tiny because she realized she was falling through broken glass.

Gravity pulled her away from me for a terrifying moment, but she was quick enough to save herself from crashing down.

Holding on by one tiny hand, she glanced down to her almost demise then looked up at me. The flower in one hand, I offered the other to the distressed darling who unwaveringly gave me her little hand.

I pulled her up so that we were both on the center beam. Not wide enough so I took a stupid step back, dragging both of us backwards. I skidded a stop, of course and had all of her press against my body. She felt as any perfect stone body should feel- soft and cool. It seemed unbelievable for us to be so close, I didn't want the contact to stop a bit but she felt it was inappropriate for perfect strangers to be touching so. _Perfect_ stranger alright.

She started doing something with her lips, this may sound shallow but I was more distracted with her figure to concern myself with chit chat. It was lush and full in all the right places.

I did go up to her face, which was not in any way less alluring. her lip were painted the most delicious shade of pink, cheeks perfectly symmetrical like she was crafted slowly and precisely just to make me happy. And happy I was- total bliss just to be with something so purely lovely.

My brain wasn't completely bugged out; I did pick up one or two words. "…no one lived here…" her voice was sweet but seemed modest.

Conversation seemed too mundane for right now but if she wanted a little normalcy. God, she had the cutest guilty smile as she shrugged.

I mumbled something on the lines of "I uh, Don't. I mean I don't. (right, on earth) This, this isn't my garden."

Ok, rewind, not dead but in real bliss. Blissful but in actual conversation with a very unique woman, and missing her talk was not helpful to learning.

With my answer she was relieved, rolled her eyes back happily in surprise. "OH, oh that's good. Cause I just came to get that orchid."

So she wasn't here to bring light into my life. Funny, things suddenly were much brighter thought I remember before they were murky. But her only true concern was the white flower. She wasn't distracted by me as I was her (weird since I was, and quoted by many females, a very dashing looking man).

"Oh. This?" The flower was meaningless- no, correction, it was the center reason she was here now. What a very pretty flower it was.

She said yes- yes to wanting the flower more than just my company. I sniffed it- hmm, it did smell nice and kept her near me so... "I don't know, I think I'll have to keep a hold of this one."

I felt totally relaxed in this arrangement, she wasn't.

"What? (pouty face) but I saw it first. So (those perfect green eyes were sizing me up) why don't you just (slowly_) hand it over_."

No, no, she shouldn't think it'd be that easy. "Well I grabbed it first; possession is 9/10ths the law. (I toyed with it, like she was with me) But if you want it, come and get it."

We could trade, a peck for a petal- a dance for a stem- if she wanted the whole flower she could just promise eternal commitment to being near me- whatever worked, really.

Her lovely face was confident. "Alright."

KICK, with a stomp of her Maryjanes the glass of the roof hit my hand and flew to her expecting fingers. She was quick, but gravity still wanted her.

She fell back down on the flipping glass, the flower in mid air for me to grab. I did, but grabbed the turning glass, and looked down at the woman happily.

"Nice greenhouse, huh?"

"Oh yeah, you should see it from here."

"What, and miss this view?"

This was too easy, being with her. Completely light and, WOW, she was pulling me down!

I felt her grab my foot, and knew she's grab the flower. Once in her hand, she let go of me and landed on the pipe conveniently under us.

Not allowing that- I jumped on the spot my gninja did after she moved a smidge. It was a slight shock and the flower left her hand to mine.

Come on, how could she want it more than me? I think of myself as pretty great, maybe she needed a better angle. "Who's your gnomie?"

"Who's your gnomie?" Her tone was unimpressed and a little mocking. She liked it- that made me glad.

Then BLOW, the pipe gave way. I was safe holding on the rusty end of what was once the middle. Not smooth, and not practically good for those few gnomes who don't want to be smashed so soon after meeting destiny.

"Who's your gnomie now?" she was perfectly at ease with my almost demise. She glowed with confidence that she was more graceful than me. She swung a hanging lamp towards me there was the most seductive smile that assured me of her conceit.

Ok, so I was a goof with her. I swung on the lamp, not rebuffed in the slightest. She wanted this courting to be difficult and challenging? I was game.

After getting myself steady on a pipe, I watched her smoothly walk away on the leanest of pipes. It wasn't so far that I couldn't swing in front of her to get the desired orchid.

She wanted the white flower more than anything. I wanted it more then that but still it was second in line. I had it and was circling away from her. But she had a sort of device- a whip or something- that pulled me back and messed up my flight pattern. Oh, so she did want me near her- no we were getting somewhere.

Hanging ready to grab the flower, she snatched it from me and I fell to the bottom. I braced myself well enough and slide against a branch- safe. The important fact was she fell against a cushioned sack- not denting her a tad- leaving the flower unguarded.

I ran to get it, and she watched me. She was having as much fun chasing me I was baiting her. There was laughter but this was too simple for her, I ran out of the greenhouse to a tree. Whether it was broken or whatever, it doesn't matter, I ran onto a narrow branch above a pool.

Unfortunately she wasn't behind me. This didn't seem possible that something so very cool could just poof away. I scanned all the areas I ran from and saw nothing of my lovely gninja.

The flower was in my right hand, I felt a tug and saw my gninja'd crept up from air to get her precious flower.

Both hand on the stem I gently tugged it away from her. We twisted so she was west to my past east. She playfully tugged back on it. I tugged a tiny bit harder for her to come closer to me.

She was smiling. I knew I was too because I had won. She got her flower and she was near me. Her brilliant smile said she liked being so close to me. She liked fighting with me, throwing me off and just doing any insane act with me. She enjoyed my company almost as much as I hers.

What we had right now was a connection that didn't need explaining or defining. It was cake- I then and there and forever more wanted her and was hers. My gninja knew this truth and was equally accepting of our unpredictable bond as I was.

Everything was dazzling around us; everything was exactly how it should be. Wherever she came from, wherever I planned to be- we were going to be together- no reason in existence could change that.

We were leaning in for a snog when there was a cracking. We both knew to expect to get wet as gravity once again interrupted our happy moment. What it had against us I wasn't sure but it was just a bump- nothing we could not handle.

As I sank to the bottom I felt the mud, black paint and tape leave me. I was shinning as Blue and bright as I always did. I didn't see my gninja but when I did I learned 3 things with her black cover off.

One- she was a brunette. A nice change of pace since most Blue girls was blondes and repetitive.

Two- she wasn't completely fey and happened to live close. I knew this because

Third, and most tragically of all she, the woman of fantasy was…RED.

Her hats, her skirt, the designs on her bust were all the exact hideous shade of bloody red.

Her eyes widely took in my Blue stature with the terror that said she knew exactly what I was to her clan.

We screamed in unison and backed away very fast.

How disgusting…how very wrong….how impossible and unfair and….ugggh- RED!

She had her tiny hand to her lush lip in repulsion. She swam up to the surface. I didn't see how it was possible- I didn't see how moving or thinking was possible.

This could not be happening- this was not my life. This was a sick nightmare of evil and despair that I- a good gnome who'd never done true unrighteousness to any undeserving person- did not deserve.

The woman I craved was not running away in horror of what we were.

But she was.

As ugly as her hat was I did not feel anything less for her than total devotion. The universe wanted equilibrium for something so good to exist so they made her…RED…. I hated the word intensely but there was something I me that felt more of something else entirely.

I broke the surface of the pond just to see her look back at me in panic. She had gotten to the edge of the pond and was running away from me. Running like she saw me as a monster or a lepper. We should see each other like that but I didn't now.

The ….uggh, the Red gninja was fast but she couldn't lose me. I could not lose her. That was a true impossibility. There were bushes and grass and the whole galaxy against us but it didn't slow me.

She was out of my sight as she went through a little break in the fence. I heard a clank- worry for her rushed to me but we were not alone.

"Juliet? You're not allowed off your pedestal, what are you doing out in the alley?" Tyblat's barbaric voice was surprised but familiar with the beautiful creature near him.

He wasn't alone, obviously pissed and searching for me, was his gang behind him. I put my back to the wall, unseen by Red goons and the too lovely lady who shouldn't be near them.

"Well, I could ask you the same question, Tyblat." She didn't say the name friendly-like but it was familiar. She knew them well, of course she did. She –Juliet it seemed- lived with the brutes in that heinous Red garden that I recently vandalized.

"We're looking for a Blue Gnome. Yeah he's an ugly little fella- got a scratch right here." I heard his finger scrap against what I assume was his pudgy face.

"And he's name's Gnomeo." The dim-witted deer mentioned. I couldn't get why that was a good detail to look for but Reds were generally stupid. Sigh, how Juliet broke the model…

"You haven't seen him, have you?" the git asked his fellow, but by far more divine Red.

But as divine as I saw her she was a Red.

Part of me knew she'd sell me out- Reds were piety, deceitful creature undeserving of their pointy hats. Such slurs shouldn't- didn't fit the girl I've just fallen for but what really made her different from her fellow Reds. Her looks, her intelligence, spirit…a Red is still a Red.

"He sounds awful! No, I certainly haven't seen him. I haven't seen him at all." Her tone was full of authority; they'd believe her…she lied for me….

Whoa….my incredibility was intense but not nearly in comparison with the wonder.

"Well lucky you. Come one, lets get inside." Tyblat sounded annoyed- as much fun as a rumble can be I was not in the mood for that Red.

After a few clinkering steps, I peered around the fence. The Reds were all faced to their opened fence. Except one Red, the angelic unbound woman was staring over her shoulder; beautiful green eyes watched me. A look of longing, tragedy and no antagonism towards me in the slightest because she still wanted me. Wanted me more than a Red's pride restored…maybe even as much as I wanted her…her….

"Juliet…" I smiled…my favorite name in the world.

She was completely exquisite- not a blemish or slight imperfection about her. Green; an extended shade of Blue… everything I wanted in a woman.

I was still smiling, she was probably safe in her garden; cozy, content…crawling with Red. I frowned and looked at devilish red fence. Then looked at my own happy Blue fence…

While the Blue garden of Ms. Montague was radiant and welcoming…my family and friends would rather throw mud on the fair Juliet than allow her a step into our happy home.

"A red."

It was nothing to do with her personality or appearance (both wonderfully charming- the kind of girl you _do_ bring home to meet Mum) it was only to do about her being a….

Sickening…..awful….wrong…..nothing like Juliet is. And yet she was….

"Why of all things…(ugly, communist, Yankee) did she have to be a Red?"

I was being punished….no judge, no jury- a simple trial that said I was guilty to only finding happiness with the scourge of the earth. The Gods had singled me out….those who they favor more, they drive mad. I was madly in love with the least acceptable candidate on the planet.

Sigh- this is too twisted to be real so I shouldn't believe it's happening. I shouldn't accept it as happening. I should accept that the Red's only redeeming feature is one beautiful, feisty girl with good taste. I should save us the pain of considering doom by forgetting her. Give up one happy night- treat it like a dream; magical and insane. Too insane to continue, whatever connection she and I had was a trick of light- a mild infatuation that wouldn't last. It was naïve of us to think five minutes of laughter and bliss would last longer. Eventually we get to know one another and get bored. Her Red-ness would slowly shine through and I'd learn to find her unappealing (chuckle). I'd quickly go back to hating all Reds and she'd move on with and equal distain for Blues like myself.

Juliet was…cute, to say the very least, but not my type. Not the girl for me. Not who I should live with or grow musty with- not a gnome I'll give my life for.

She won't miss me; she wouldn't sacrifice anything more to me. This was the last night I'd ever see her again. The thought didn't repulse my core and crack my soul into forty million needle-hole size pieces. I was totally cool with never seeing Juliet ever again. Ever, I repeated in my head.

The Red's door was unprotected; they were such lazy and uncouth rock-heads. I stealthy slide into their garden for the second time- but with a far more rewarding prize to find.


End file.
